The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines and particularly to operating a turbine at part-load.
Turbines generally have high efficiency when operating at peak-load and base-load levels. However, when a turbine operates at a part-load to output a power level less than the peak load or the base-load, the turbine loses efficiency since it is operating at off-design conditions.